


Smells Like Teen Spirit

by lokistark



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Rough Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 19:18:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokistark/pseuds/lokistark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick Fury didn't know how dangerous it would be to leave Loki and Tony Stark in the same car, alone, for more than two minutes. Yet there they were, in an awkward silence, until Tony decides to test Loki. Well, it worked out pretty good, huh?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smells Like Teen Spirit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Incubigirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incubigirl/gifts).



"Now what?" Rolling his eyes, Tony snorted. Once again, he was stuck with Loki somewhere unknown while Fury, Maria and Coulson talked to Agent Romanoff and Barton. It made just absolutely no sense, they were there for half an hour now and nothing of them to appear. Cursing, the short man got out of the car, practically kicking the door open.

"What are you planning to do, Man of Iron?" Loki answered, his hands tied together with a shackle, his tone mocking and mischievous, a hint of seduction always there. Squirming uncomfortably on his seat, he cursed. How could those Midgardian devices be so stupidly complicated? Everything just made him more and more annoyed, and he was exhausted from that Realm.

Tony turned and looked into the car, straight into the God's emerald-colored eyes. A grin pulled up in his lips. "I'm gonna talk to Fury, obviously. I'm not gonna wait here forever, y'know, Reindeer Games? I bet you have patience, but I don't. Yeah. Enjoy the stay." He knew it wasn't a good idea at all to leave Loki alone like that, but the God just transpired truth, despite being such a good liar. With the new expectation, Loki grinned as well, not for Tony's sight.

Few knew, but he still had his magic with him. Generally, it was of no good to the Avengers group, and now that Tony had left him be, he was free to use it. Whispering something inaudible, not even understandable, Loki felt the cool night air on his wrists. "Free, at last." He mused to himself, grinning and getting out of the car. Through the window. One detail slip pass him, though. Tony was still there, he just did not know of it.

And so Stark's plan worked. All along, he was waiting for the God's move. He was no stupid, he knew better than to leave him alone with his magic. "So. Definitively up to somethin', are we?" He laughed, putting both his hands on top of the taller one's chest and pushing him back into the car. "You're going nowhere, Rock of Ages."

With a groan, Loki fell on his back onto the backseat and cursed out. The sudden action caught him by surprise, he had to admit. Strangely, something that did not happen often, Tony lied to himself, the sight of the God laid down on his back, helpless like that, turned him on harder than anything he had ever seen, even with Pepper. "What is it, Stark?" For the first time then, Loki called him by his name. Well, not really, his surname, but still it was better than Man of Iron. Something told Tony that he knew exactly what it was, for his sly smirk and the look in his eyes. Those green eyes…

Narrowing his eyes, Tony got into the car. Loki was still laid down, his legs spread open, much for Tony's disgrace. Or not. He couldn't really tell. With a hand upon Loki's waist, he pulled the raven haired closer, which caused him to jerk his face towards Tony's. "What… In Valhalla… Are you… Doing?" Loki asked threateningly. Not that it mattered to Stark, his mind seemed to be numb and clouded in his own arousal. It was a pleasant-unpleasant feeling. Good and awful. "Leave me be, Stark, or else…"

Not giving Loki the chance to continue, Stark cut him "Or else what?" He smirked. "You're going to call your brother to help? Don't think so." His tone, much for Loki's displeasure, was utterly mocking. And he knew this time there was nowhere to run from him. Was this really going to happen? He could run through the shorter man's thoughts, his fierce imagination was unconsciously driving Loki insane and before he could complain he had a hard on of his own. Not that he would admit it to himself, but he wanted this. Badly. Few times before he had even thought about hypnotizing Tony for his own purposed, but it hadn't worked, thanks to that cursed device into his chest.

And now there they were, Loki Laufeyson and Anthony Stark, about to have sex. Swore enemies. How was this happening, again? Loki's eyes glistened with an animalistic lust, and Tony seemed to notice it, for his recent formed grin. Leaning in forward, he crashed his lips against Loki's, causing the God to jerk back, but right forward again to meet his favorite mortal's lips. Their tongues rapidly met, fighting and caressing each other with feral love. To him, Tony tasted like alcohol and chocolate. To Tony, Loki tasted like pepper and mint. It was a fucking delicious combination, yes.

"Fuck." Loki hissed out as Tony's lips went lower, to his neck, his sensitive place. Fine, he was not used to being the submissive, the bottom one, but he could open a small exception, yes? His little moan was enough for Tony to sink his teeth into the other's flesh, leaving a deep-red mark. Loki growled aloud, his skin tasted almost as good as his lips. Almost. How did his blood taste, though? Did Gods bleed?  _Shall we test that?_  He thought and sank his teeth deeper. Oh, yes, he bled. And it tasted heavenly. And Loki's loud moan to this pain made Tony's cock twitch in anticipation. "Stark…"

That was it. Taking his shirt off, he lowered Loki on the backseat, laying him down with himself on top of the trickster. His chest touched the cold metal of his armor, and he knew this needed to be taken off soon. "How do I take this things off you, Lokes?" He asked, raising a brow in confusion.  _Another nickname, gorgeous. At least, this one wasn't stupid as Reindeer Games_ , Loki thought. It looked more alike his name.

"Like this." Loki whispered into his ear, capturing its lobe between his teeth. With a wave of his hand, his upper armor was off, much for Tony's amazement. His pale skin shone under the moonlight that came from the back window, making it almost snow-colored. Loki grinned as Tony's jaw dropped. "How is that, Stark?" He teased out, making a shiver run up and down his spine. Tony quickly whispered a 'yep, that'll do' before biting down the God's chest. It made him shudder with pleasure, that tongue, those teeth, it was all so _hot_ … His skin, cold, quivered under Tony's touch. And it had never happened to him before, he was sure.

On his side of the story, such animal attraction was a first to Tony as well. Especially for a man. Not that he cared much. All what he cared about was that taste and how the car seemed to be plus 300 degrees than he was before and Loki's nails digging in his back in a  _holy fuck how was that even legal_  caress which he needed. But he already missed Loki's tasteful lips, so he came back up to claim them. Rough, it was everything very rough, just as Loki liked it. Just as Tony liked it.

"Fuck me, Stark, fuck me now." Loki demanded, grabbing a fistful of Tony's hair and wrapping his legs around his waist, his hard, large cock pressed against Tony's own. A moan came from Tony's lips then, loud and lascivious. Loki grinned and did it again, just to tease, which ended up teasing himself and he as well moaned aloud, huskily. "Ah…" Tony wasn't in control of his own senses and actions anymore. He had lost it a long time ago, in fact. Just when he ran his nails through the God's back, hard enough to draw more blood from him, Loki decided it wasn't enough. "Stark!" He moaned, his eyes shut as he hissed more. Licking Tony's neck and biting it, he tugged, ripping his skin apart. Ah, delicious. Tony winced and moaned to such touch, finding pleasure in his own pain. Another thing that never happened before… Pain. He loved it. Both of them loved it. Another wave of his hand, which took all of his remaining control, and the rest of his clothes were off him, as well as Tony's. Patience wasn't one of his virtues. It made Tony giggle and shiver as his warm chest touched the God's cold one. A low hiss came from his lips, his cock begged for attention.

Soon, though, the attention was given. Before he could realize what the fuck had happened, he was underneath Loki and his lips were down his chest, tearing groans from his throat. Lower, fucking lower. On his inner thighs now, licking, biting, tugging, such a mind blowing touch. Then his need was partially granted by Loki's tongue as it slid from bottom to up in his length. "Fuck, Loki!" He couldn't help but notice it was the first time the other said his name. His actual name. It sounded so fucking sexy in his mouth like that. Loki made sure he would be screaming Loki's name by the end of this. His mouth slid on Tony's throbbing erection, taking it all in. He was large, very large, it was impressive, but Loki managed to do it. A God did not gag, after all.

Alright, it was becoming way much more for Tony to enjoy and he was loving this. Loki did it just like he liked it, sucking and licking at the same time, oh God, fuck. He had to admit he was beginning to get addicted to the raven haired man before him. Well, he said  _before_ , but in fact the right thing to say was  _down on_. "Loki, ah- ahh…" His moans were, doubtlessly, the best sound remembered ever hearing so far. Soon, his cries and screams would be. The thought made Loki stop what he was doing to grin deviously before continuing. His tongue swirled around the tip of Tony's cock, his hips jerked forward to get more. Barely he knew Loki's plans were not to let him have his release that soon… Ha, no way he would. Taking his mouth off Tony, he sat and rubbed his own cock against Stark's, causing himself to moan loudly. No, Tony wouldn't let himself be teased like this, like a toy. Not that he minded being Loki's toy.

His hands grabbed Loki by the hips and pinned him down once more, slyly smirking. Leaning in, he whispered into Loki's ear "You're not teasing me like that tonight, Lokes. Give up." Before licking his bloody neck. The blood was almost drying off, it made Tony wonder why hadn't Loki closed the bruise up yet. It didn't matter. He needed lube, did he not? Where the fuck he would find it now? Loki didn't let the man's thought slip away and conjured a small bottle of oil. Grinning up at him, Tony took a handful of it and rubbed it against his pulsing hard on. Loki waited eagerly. Positioning his tight entry before Tony, he moaned-purred-cried out. With that, Tony entered him. Slowly, very slowly not to hurt him, after all he cared, though he didn't show the least of it. The pale man writhed of pain and pleasure, and though Tony stretched him up beyond his limits, it hurt so fucking good. He couldn't help his hips from grinding forward, seeking for more. It was enough for Stark to know he could and should move.

Tony's hips went back and forward again, pushing and pulling himself from Loki, making the both of them moan uncontrollably. Each other's names, curses, yes's and no's came from their lips. Mainly, moans. "Ahh, yes, right… fucking… there…" Loki hissed, his eyes shut and his head thrown back. His neck was pure porn, indeed, both in its smell and taste. It smelled, Tony noticed, like Teen Spirit, his favorite perfume. It was that mixed with something like cinnamon, he couldn't quite place it. But it was good. So very good. "Loki… Oh, ohh yes, Jesus fucking Christ…" His mind allowed him to keep his eyes opened just to enjoy the glorious sight of the God before him.

The world could be burning around them right now and he wouldn't even pay attention to it.

Sweat poured in long, sex drops from both of their necks, chests, thighs, legs… Everything. And the sensation of pure pleasure rising into them was slowly becoming too much. Loki thrust his hips into Tony's, taking him in so deeply he could feel his very core. It was such a sensitive spot. It made Loki moan pitch-loudly. Scream, actually. A muffled scream. It pleased Tony more than it should, so he did it again. And again, and again. It was for his own pleasure as well, in sight that it also made him scream. Soon enough, it got to a point where they didn't know who was screaming what, it was just the pleasure and that sensations and what were they fucking doing didn't matter now. He's your enemy, Tony, his mind yelled. Loki, he's against you… Loki's mind too. As if they cared the least.

It was the most pleasant and delightful enemy they could ever ask for.

Few more thrusts, deeper and deeper, harder, faster, and Tony came undone into Loki. Grabbing the pitch black hair and pulling it not-that-softly, Tony screamed and cried his name out. "Loki, LOKI OH GOD!" It was for sure beyond, far beyond his control. His mind got lost into the haze of that delicious bliss. Pleasure, overwhelming pleasure. After him, hearing those things and his thrusts and oh-my-fucking-Gods Loki saw himself coming. Or saw nothing at all, for his pleasure was so great his vision turned black. With his eyes shut, he cried, hoarse and loud "Stark! TONY, FUCK!" Tony? That was new. For both. A good sensation filled Tony's chest, it was warm. He assumed it was only the heat of lust.

The following moments included panting, swearing and cursing each other and a bit more of biting. Just for fun. Tony's breath was still a bit unsteady few seconds after Loki had recomposed himself from the wild moment, but he didn't mind. Before they could notice it, Tony was collapsing into the God's arms, exhausted. Though, they barely had time to understand what was happening as there was someone hitting the window hard. Ah, fuck, Tony thought. It was Nick Fury, Maria Hill and Phil Coulson, along with Natasha Romanoff. He had to be overly bad-lucked, hadn't he? "Well, shit." Loki grinned, waving his hand once more, throwing a sheet on top of them. Fine, why not to dress them up at once? For fun, obviously. Loki's fun.

_Someone is getting kicked out of the group after that…_ Loki chuckled deviously. Fury's voice made heard. "May I ask what in motherfucking Earth is going on, Stark?!"

_Now that was real fun._

**Author's Note:**

> So! First fanfic I have uploaded in AO3. How's it? Good? Bad? Oh God I'm so nervous asdfghjkl >.


End file.
